1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems for providing maintenance and service to vehicles. In particular, this invention pertains to systems which permit vehicle operator's to service their own vehicle. More in particular, this invention relates to systems for servicing vehicles which are automatically coin operated.
2. Prior Art
Vehicle servicing systems having a pit area where work is accomplished from beneath a vehicle are known in the art. However, in some prior systems having pit areas, vehicle undersides are fully accessible. In such prior systems, the vehicles are not accessible for servicing for a specific time interval. Thus, such systems do not provide for automatic operation of the system when operator's are servicing their own vehicles. Such prior systems would thus require a service attendent to be present to restrict the time in which the operator's could service their vehicles. Requiring the presence of a service attendant would greatly increase the cost of operation of the vehicle servicing system.
Other prior systems provide for oil drainage tanks, however, such are usually provided in direct line with the vehicle being drained. Such prior systems do not have oil drainage conduits within the walls of the pit area to minimize a fire hazard. Further, such systems do not show a water reservoir below the pit area to aid in fire control in the case of an accident. Such prior systems make working in the pit area a hazardous chore which may have deleterious results.